Free Dennis
"Free Dennis" is the 2d episode of Season 1 of Kid vs Kat Crossover Disney. Summary Coop and Dennis plan to go to Pickle and Penault's BMX Joust when they accidently destroy Henry' lawn ornaments. Henrry grounds Dennis and to free him for the night, Henry says that Dennis is going to live with Brad and Toffe takes Dennis to Mellowbrook to Kick Buttowski's house to Brad's room. Coop has to compete with Henry in BattleMewni (a challenge in which the contestant has to rescue the grounded person living with Brad and get them on the sidewalk while avoiding a large number of traps; if the contestant fails, the grounded person is punished for a year). As risky as it sounds, Coop accepts the challenge in order to get his best friend out of punishment. Although in effortless times Coop's plan may seem foolproof, Harold is one step ahead of him. Synosis Dennis wakes up reading the news and drinking coffee and realizes that Pickle and Peanut had opened "Free Bike Boards" after Coop arrives and shouts like crazy and desperate, then start bumping their breasts screaming and rolling and destroying the garden plants of Henry and this one goes crazy and grounds Dennis, Henry says that Dennis is going to live with Brad and Toffee takes Dennis on that trip to Mellowbrook to the house of Kick Buttowski to see Brad's room, Coop and Dennis scream and Coop Tells Henry that if life with Brad could be tomorrow (since he would not go without his best friend). Henry accepts and tells Coop to play in the "BattleMewni", before it's too late or if Dennis will be grounded and living with Brad for a year. Coop accepts but Dennis was depressed to know that Coop would not win, Coop asks the rules to what Henry shouting said he did not, only to receive a scream of "SILENCE" from his wife. Already at Kick Buttowski's house, Dennis was in Brad's room and Harold tells Dennis that he has 1 year to work with paper mache and he laughs and then it starts. Coop made all his attempts to enter Kick's house, but it was useless, even though he had taken a statue out of the ground and gone to the house, but Harold pulled out a tree and climbed on the roof of the house, kicking Coop, and this one returns the statue only in very bad condition. Coop had forgiven Dennis, telling him he could not get in, but when he left Dennis said to take his papier maché statue, Coop gets an idea and tells Dennis that he is going to cook a pay and pretends to surrender giving him the pay of Harold laughs and says "Yes you've defrauded" and he says to Coop, "You know Coop was a good battle to be your first BattleMewni" and Coop says to the statue "I'm sorry to disappoint you Dennis" and Harold laughs and says "Yes you've defrauded" and Surprised DENNIS says and runs to stop him and stumbles with a stone and falls on the statue and shouts desperately thinking he had crushed Dennis but then realizes that it was a statue, turns to see his house and realizes that Coop He had entered. Coop goes to get the real Dennis and takes him and Harold sets traps at Kick's house and Coop tells Dennis "Hold on like a featherless sparrow to his mother" to which Dennis replies "I'll never let you go" and arrive To the door and Harold was going to face them but Honey shouts Silence and stops the BattleMewni and Honey takes Harold and indignantly says "the battlemewni is finished, you win ...". From another dimension Coop and Dennis returned to Boostville and Coop and Dennis celebrate and go to the Burtonberger house and break Burt's new computer (in the same way that they had destroyed Henry's plants) and this grounds Coop and Coop does The same as Dennis. Burt says Coop is going to live with Brad because Coop is grounded and Toffee takes Coop to the trip to Mellowbrook to Kick Buttowski's house to see Brad's room forever. After a while making a paper mache statue, Fibi rescues Coop from Brad's room and shouts BattleMewni as he jumps out of the hole he had made.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1